FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37 ---- Falconheart slept quietly, her chest rising and falling evenly. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:36, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk saw Hiddenstar catching up to her, so she sprinted faster. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 03:16, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Tigress went for the killing bite, but Darkpelt shot up and their heads hit. HEY APPLE! 03:20, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather looked around, and realized that Darkpelt had gone missing. Where's he gone...? --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 03:29, August 8, 2015 (UTC) (This Sky and Falcon relationship reminds me of two characters of a book series I ship <3) Falconheart shifted and woke slowly, openning her eyes. Still got this burning pain in my leg, but it's numbing and feeling a little better. She tried to stand, unsucessful, landing on her stomach. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 11:10, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt and Tigress each staggered; each had a headache. Tigress accidentally knocked her head on a tree, which, consequently, combined with the headache, knocked her out cold. Darkpelt backed back into FlameClan territory. "Oh, I don't feel so good," he mumbled. His head ached with a headache. (lel) HEY APPLE! 15:56, August 8, 2015 (UTC) (Can somone please fill me in? Also, am I needed in rp???) Redclaw sat at the edge of camp, sitting by himself, like usual. Ever since his family had been split apart by Fallenstar. Growling to himself silently, he padded back to camp, his gaze filled with loneliness. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:25, August 8, 2015 (UTC) (I don't think so :3) HEY APPLE! 18:02, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Noticing tht Darkpelt wasn't anywhere nearby, Silverfeather called out: "Darkpelt! Where are you...?" before she followed his scent into the trees. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 20:16, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt made his way to Silverfeather, stumbling from light-headedness due to clunking his head on over-muscular she-cat's head. HEY APPLE! 20:40, August 8, 2015 (UTC) "There you ar -" Silverfeather broke off as she realized what condition Darkpelt was in. "Darkpelt, what have you done!??!" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 20:41, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt explained warily that he had accidentally ran into DarkClan territory and met confrontation. He braced for a smart remark about "Once a loner, always a loner" HEY APPLE! 20:44, August 8, 2015 (UTC) "DarkClan cats always like to pick on anyone that goes into their territory, stupid cats that think they can fight at everything," Silverfeather growled. Then, she straightened up, and asked: "You okay to continue, or should we head back?" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 20:46, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt was surprised that Silverfeather had defended him. "Yeah," he lied. He felt like he could sleep for moons. HEY APPLE! 20:48, August 8, 2015 (UTC) "Well, come on then," Silverfeather called, pacing forward a few steps before looking behind her again. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 20:49, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt followed, seeing double-vision and still feeling light-headed. Must...prove...myself...HEY APPLE! 20:52, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather paused as she saw Darkpelt pad forward very slowly. "You sure you're alright?" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 20:53, August 8, 2015 (UTC) "Y-yes," Darkpelt meowed. He felt his head swim, and his eyes rolled and he went black. (THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU OVERWORK YOURSELF YA DORK) HEY APPLE! 20:55, August 8, 2015 (UTC) "Darkpelt...? Silverfeather called more doubtfully, before she looked behind to see that the dark tom had fallen. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 20:57, August 8, 2015 (UTC) (DORKPELT YA NUB) Darkpelt lay there, unconcious. HEY APPLE! 20:59, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Ugh... the silly tom should've said to go back to camp!!! Silverfeather thought - a little bit angry - as she approached the dark tom's unmoving body, except for the soft rise and fall of his flank. She tried to lift him up, but it was too hard for her. Ugh... how am I meant to find another cat now?!?!?!? --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:01, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Dorkpelt was still unconcious. HEY APPLE! 21:09, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream was strolling round FlameClan territory when he smelt blood. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:11, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Dorkpelt was...well, still unconcious. HEY APPLE! 21:12, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather started pacing frantically around Darkpelt'd unconscious body, while Bluestream picked up Darkpelt's scent beneath the blood and followed it. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:15, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Dorkpelt was STILL unconcious HEY APPLE! 21:17, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream found Silverfeather padding around Darkpelt's body frantically. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:22, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Dorkpelt was STILL DARN UNCONCIOUS HEY APPLE! 21:23, August 8, 2015 (UTC) "What's going on?" Bluestream asked Silverfeather, who had stopped once she had seen her brother. His gaze then hardened up, and he hissed: "Did you do anything to him, Silverfeather!?!??!" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:29, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart groaned but kept trying to stand. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:35, August 8, 2015 (UTC) "N-No!" Sillverfeather started to sob at this accusation, feeling betrayed. "He ran into a D-DarkClan spike and he-he got hurt - he wan-wanted to stay out here and more h-hunting but he was s-so injured he went out-out cold!" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:37, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt was..you get the point. HEY APPLE! 21:39, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream still looked unconvinced. "So what are you doing out here with Darkpelt, snd not doing an effort to get him back to camp?" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:41, August 8, 2015 (UTC) At long last, Falconheart stood, but still unbalanced. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:44, August 8, 2015 (UTC) "He's - He's too heavy for me to lift!" Silverfeather sobbed as she pessed her nose into Darkpelt's black fur, sniffing. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:46, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt was still unconcious. HEY APPLE! 21:49, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream looked displeased, as he gave a stiff nod. "Fine..." he mewed ungraciously as he lifted up Darkpelt's body from one side, and letting Silverfeather go at the front before he moved to the back. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:50, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt was unconcious (news flash) HEY APPLE! 21:56, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Happy at last, Falconheart limped forward, lifting her injured leg. She limped to Skycloud and Russetfeather. "Hey…" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:41, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream and Silverfeather both came back to camp, with Darkpelt on their backs, as they padded over to the medicine den to see Mintpaw on the matter. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:58, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt began to regain conciousness. HEY APPLE! 02:06, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream jumped as he felt Darkpelt move. "Oh, look..." he mewed softly, almost dropping Darkpelt in fright. "He's coming to..." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 02:08, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt woke up, feeling dizzy. "Wha...?" HEY APPLE! 02:47, August 9, 2015 (UTC)